Rhine-Waal University of Applied Sciences
Rhine-Waal University of Applied Sciences (German: Hochschule Rhein-Waal) or HSRW, is a public university with an international orientation.1 The university opened for the winter semester of 2009/10 and reached full size in 2013, with about 5,000 students. The university has two campuses: in Kleve and in Kamp-Lintfort.2 The name for the university has been adopted from the German river Rhine and Dutch river Waal. The area between these two rivers have joined to a combined development group. 'Euregio Rhine-Waal'. The university is one of the group's projects. The current President of the university is Dr. Heide Naderer. Contents 1 History 2 Technical Orientation 2.1 Faculty of Technology and Bionics 2.2 Faculty of Society and Economics 2.3 Faculty of Life Sciences 2.4 Faculty of Communication and Environment 3 Facilities 3.1 University Library 3.2 Leisure and Education 3.3 Language Course 3.4 Research Center 4 References 5 External links History The state government of North Rhine-Westphalia organized a competition for the creation of three new Universities on 28 May 2008. The applicants were Kleve and the "We-4"-cities (Kamp-Lintfort, Moers, Neukirchen and Rheinberg), but the concept of separate universities was discarded. Instead, in November 2008, the responsibility was assigned jointly to the two competing candidates Kleve and Kamp-Lintfort, to establish a bipolar university. In April 2009, Prof. Dr. Marie-Louise Klotz was appointed President and Prof. Dr. Martin Goch as Vice President of the university. The official founding date of the University was 1 May 2009. In the winter semester 2009/2010, students were able to enroll in Kamp-Lintfort for the first three courses: International Business and Social Sciences, Bio Science and Health, and E-Government . The university soon offered 25 Bachelor's degree courses and 3 Master's degree courses, taught either in English (70 percent of programs) or in German, in the four faculties Technology and Bionics (Kleve), Life Sciences(Kleve), Society and Economics (Kleve) and Communication and Environment (Kamp-Lintfort). The overall target is to offer 29 bachelor and five master's degree programs. The study periods for Bachelor and Master courses are 7 semesters and 3 semesters respectively. In 2015 founding president Prof. Dr. Marie Klotz was replaced by Dr. Heide Naderer. Technical Orientation In order to build effective network with local businesses, the emphasis has been given to the so-called STEM subjects (mathematics, computer science, natural sciences and technology, information and communication technology, sales engineering, agricultural economics and agricultural engineering, logistics, energy and environmental technology). Faculty of Technology and Bionics Bachelor's degree Programs Biomaterials, B.Sc (in English) Mechanical Engineering,B.Sc.(in English) Mechatronics Systems Engineering, B.Sc. (in English) Electronics, B.Sc. (in English) Industrial Engineering, B.Sc. (in English) Science Communication and Bionics,B.A./B.Sc. (in English) Master's degree Program Bionics/Biomimetics, M.Sc. (in English) Mechanical Engineering, M.Sc (in English) Faculty of Society and Economics Bachelor's degree Programs International Business and Social Sciences, B.A. (in English) International Taxation and Law, B.A. (in English) International Relations, B.A. (in English) Sustainable Tourism, B.A. (in German) Early Childhood Education, B.A. (in German) Gender and Diversity, B.A. (in English) Master's degree Program Economics and Finance, M.Sc. (in English) Sustainable Development Management, M.A. (in English) Faculty of Life Sciences Bachelor's degree Programs Bio Science and Health, B.Sc. (in German) Sustainable Agriculture, B.Sc.(in English) Agribusiness, B.A. (in English) Quality, Environment, Safety and Hygiene, B.Sc. (in German) Bio Engineering, B.Sc. (in English) Master's degree Programs Food Science, M.Sc. (in German) Biological Resources, M.Sc. (in English) Faculty of Communication and Environment Bachelor's degree Programs E-Government, B.Sc. (in German) Information and Communication Design, B.A. (in English) Mobility and Logistics, B.Sc. (in English) Environment and Energy, B.Sc. (in English) International Business and Social Sciences, B.A. (in English) Media Communication and Computer Science, B.Sc. (in German) Psychology (Industrial and Organizational Psychology), B.A. (in German) Communication and Information Engineering, B.Sc. (in English) Master's degree Programs Information Engineering and Computer Science, M.Sc. (in English) Usability Engineering M.Sc. (in English) Digital Media, M.A. (in English) International Management and Psychology, M.Sc. (in English) Facilities University Library The facilities of the university library are available for both members of the University and external users. It is a very small library. Leisure and Education Students have the opportunity to participate for free in university sports. Currently, badminton, volleyball, basketball, fitness, running, football and windsurfing are being offered.7 In addition, the university participated in various sporting events such as the Triathlon Klever. Language Course As an international university, the university offers a variety of language courses for free. For international students, ‘German as a Foreign Language’ courses (DaF) are offered at all levels (A0-C1). After having reached the B2/C1 level, international students may participate in the external TestDaF, the most important German language proficiency exam for foreign students officially recognized by all of German universities as proof of language competence. English, French and Spanish8 are offered here for different levels. In addition, students can participate in specialized language courses such as "Business English". Italian, Dutch, Russian, Chinese and Japanese are also taught, from beginner level (A1) to the intermediate level (B1). Research Center The Research Center of the Rhine-Waal University of Applied Sciences offers for research funding and knowledge and technology transfer. Current research projects are:9 Technology and Bionics BMBF-project "EcoTEG - Industrialisation concept for high temperature resistant thermoelectric generators for exhaust heat usage in automobiles based on new materials" DFG-project "Isotopically enriched silicon heterostructures and its thermoelectric properties" FH-Basis Research Equipment Program of the state of North Rhine-Westphalia: "Menlo Systems Terahertz-System K8 for a competence centre for non-destructive testing at Rhine-Waal University of Applied Sciences" Life Sciences DFG Major Research Instrumentation Program: "Field-emission scanning electron microscope in the Microscopy Centre at Rhine-Waal University of Applied Sciences" FH-Basis Research Equipment Program of the state of North Rhine-Westphalia: "Fluorescence microscope for microorganism analysis" Communication and Environment FH-Basis Research Equipment Program of the state of North Rhine-Westphalia: "Electroencephalogram amplifier system for the analysis of cognitive processes aimed at optimising the work environment and the usability of equipment" INTERREG VI A-project "Smart Inspectors - Smart Aerial Test Rigs with Infrared Spectrometers and Radars" References 1.Jump up ^ "Greetings from the President". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20, 2012. 2.Jump up ^ "Information for prospective students". Mastersportal. Mastersportal. Retrieved September 20, 2012. 3.Jump up ^ "Courses in Faculty of Technology and Bionics". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20, 2012. 4.Jump up ^ "Courses in Faculty of Society and Economics". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20, 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "Courses in Faculty of Life Sciences". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20, 2012. 6.Jump up ^ "Courses in Faculty of Communication and Environment". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20,. Check date values in: |access-date= (help) 7.Jump up ^ "Information about sports". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20, 2012. 8.Jump up ^ "Language Center". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20, 2012. 9.Jump up ^ "Research Projects". HSRW. HSRW IT. Retrieved September 20, 2012. External links Official website Category:Universities and colleges in North Rhine-Westphalia Category:Educational institutions established in 2009